1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a preview printing technique. More particularly, the invention relates to a system, a printing apparatus, and a method for previewing printing.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information society pervades, there are printing apparatuses including printers and multi-functional peripherals in offices, and users may perform secretarial processing operations with use of these printing apparatuses. A preview printing function that allows the users to preview one or more documents to be repeatedly printed has gradually become a basic and necessary function.
A process for previewing printing via a printing apparatus includes following steps. A user selects to execute a preview printing program at the computer end and can then preview the simulated image on the screen of the computer in advance. The user then prints one document for confirmation, and after confirming the printed document, the user further performs setting in association with subsequent printing of more documents. Therefore, the user using the preview printing function must first print one document for quality control and further perform setting on the computer in order to subsequently print more documents.
The user is thus burdened with the repetitive actions of standing next to the printing apparatus to confirm the quality of the printed document and then performing setting on the computer for printing more documents. Moreover, when the user previews a simulated image on the screen, the additional watermark is generated by the driver, and thus the actual watermark cannot be correctly displayed on the screen. Additionally, one of the concerns is raised by the output color quality affected by the aging machine, the wasted material, or the chromatic aberration on the screen.